


sit down stand up

by hingabee



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blood, Explicit Rape, Implied Sexual Assault, Implied Torture, Lima Syndrome, M/M, literally everyone has a bad fucking time, this isnt even MY boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hingabee/pseuds/hingabee
Summary: “Y-You’re just a god damn coward, needed a really good excuse, huh?”





	sit down stand up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miscellany](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598175) by [PunishedPyotr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr). 



> another one for the wintergames challenge F1 this time and WOW is this one a bummer but is inspired by my dear aireyvs [art](http://aireyverkhovensky.tumblr.com/post/170853895696/happy-early-valentines-day-to-hingabee-idk-how)! (warning for explicit non con, obv)

**199X, Southern Iraq.**

  


“I’m s-sorry. I don’t want to do this… .”

For a moment Liquid pretends to be asleep, passed out, dead; whatever is more convenient in a situation like these, he does not really know anymore; and slows his breathing down to what seems to be the acceptable level for someone on the verge of death.

Then he feels someone grabbing at his wrist with shaking fingers and twitches in ~~fear~~ irritation as he cracks open his sticky eyes to watch the kid crouch over him with the most pathetic expression on his greasy little face.

If they were in another situation Liquid would probably make fun of him. 

“I’m not hungry.” He croaks and his throat is so dry that he has to interrupt himself for a miserable coughing fit. “I told you I won’t eat.”

Gabir frowns at Liquid and turns away to hide a smile? tears? before mumbling small prayers to Allah while leaning even further over him, placing his hands on Liquid’s hips with such obvious insecurity radiating off him that Liquid can not help but laugh quietly at the situation, despite the bile rising in his throat.

“What, finally giving in to temptation?”

“N-no! I would never!” The kid wipes the sweat off his dirty forehead and turns away. “They’re forcing me, I am s-supposed to prove myself. I really don’t want to do this.” 

Oh god, he _is_ crying, isn’t he?

Liquid snorts and tastes all kind of disgusting shit in his mucus but still looks at Gabir with a smug glint in his eyes as if he is not a living skeleton that is rotting in its own piss and shit right now. 

“Like hell.” He spits.

Gabir just makes a choked sound as he starts peeling down Liquids stained and blood crusted trousers, mindful of the nasty bruises and cuts on his legs, and averts his eyes when he uncovers his crotch.

“Shy, are we?” Liquid teases but his words are cold and his shoulders are tense, there is an annoying tremor running through his hand that just wont subside no matter what. 

There is no reply aside from Gabir swallowing audibly before unbuttoning his own pants and Liquid raises an eyebrow when he gets out his still soft, cut dick and holds it in his hand as if he does not know what to do with it.

“Come on. Get over with it.” 

Gabir finally looks at him and lets his gaze drop down to his ass, Liquid spreads his legs a little more to encourage the kid as if this situation is not fucked up enough already, and somehow the genuine sympathy in Gabir’s eyes feels even more shameful than when his other captors look at him like he is a damn piece of meat.

A guard barks a gruff order from the door and knocks against it with something that sounds like the handle of a gun; telling them to hurry up, supposedly; Gabir turns his head and looks fucking horrified before crawling over Liquid and whispering about how sorry he is again and again.

The kid is still crying when he starts rubbing his dick against Liquid’s bloody ass awkwardly and whimpers about they are both going to be dead if he refuses not do this, but Liquid is not fucking stupid and snarls at Gabir to stop the charade because is this really the best excuse he could come up with?

At some point Gabir starts touching him though and it is not forceful or dominant at all which makes Liquid incredibly uncomfortable, he actually wishes that this useless idiot would just turn him around and pound him into the ground until he finally passed out. 

But no, instead he feels a shy and wet kisses being pressed against his jaw which prompts him to just stare up at the kid and ask him what the fuck he thinks he is doing, but the flood of useless empty apologies and excuses keeps going until Gabir finally manages to get his dick to be at somewhere resembling half hard. 

After being used time and time again Liquid really barely cares about the physical aspect of the act any more but Gabir is so clumsy and purposefully _careful_ that it actually hurts more than if he had just pushed inside with one single movement.

It smells like sweat and fear and piss and Gabir grunts while burying himself inside Liquid’s ass as deep as he can; kid seems to finally be getting into it, alright; and Liquid breathlessly laughs at him.

“You wanted this – you always wanted this.” He says like it is the most obvious thing in the world and moves his hips up against Gabir’s.

“Y-You’re just a god damn coward, needed a really good excuse, huh?”

There is a loud moan but Liquid is not sure if it is caused by pleasure or pain or if it was _him_ at all but Gabir ignores it and just clings onto him more tightly; still busy pressing kisses to the side of Liquid’s face; trying to shut his commentary out, it seems.

“I hope you’re proud of yourself… .” Liquid chokes and attempts to will away his own budding erection. 

Hope the kid is thankful they trained his body to react like this.

He is starting to fall into a rhythm now, though, and keeps babbling about god and forgiveness, repeating his pitiful “I’m so sorry, pilot!” while wiping his tears and snot on Liquid’s bony shoulder.

Liquid can hear the other guard still lurking around behind the door; probably jerking off to this shit himself, sick bastard; and forces out a few pained whines to make the whole thing seem a bit more authentic. 

Gabir immediately freezes up and actually looks at his pilot’s face this time and god, he looks like a terrified child, so it is Liquid himself this time who turns his head away.

Another sob and they start moving again. 

“Feels like you’re a bloody virgin.” Eli mumbles, trying to pry away all attention from the fact that his own dick is painfully hard by now. “Enjoying yourself?”

There is no coherent reply but at this point it sounds like Gabir is just mumbling some _girl’s_ name now. 

Time to close his eyes and think of someone else too, Liquid figures, and tries to summon the already fading memory of Mantis’ face in his mind when he feels a hesitant touch low on his stomach. 

“What are you doing?” he pants and actually groans in relief when sweaty fingers curl around him; slow and clumsy strokes on heated skin.

And the fucking kid just keeps kissing Liquid’s face like he is his god damn girlfriend or something while sluggishly touching his dick inbetween soft grunts and moans.

“… Are you… trying to make this feel good for me?” 

Gabir comes, shuddering against Liquid as he slows his movements except for his gentle caresses and hides his face in the crook of Liquid’s neck.

“I’m _so_ sorry, Pilot.” he says with his cock still inside of Liquid and starts jerking him off in earnest.

After Liquid’s orgasm is already easing off him and he has been cleaned and propped up against the wall again; Gabir doing all that without daring to even so much as look him in the eye; he hears his own hoarse voice speak up.

“… Eli.” 

Gabir blinks and turns his head. 

“My name is Eli.”


End file.
